Somos Familia:
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Charlie miraba junto a Toby los videos diarios de Teddy. Realmente extraña a sus hermanos. Ellos ya habían crecido, habían pasado como quince años desde esos videos. Pero... a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Gabe ya no fuese Gabe, y fuese "Gabriel" a pesar de que sus padres ya eran grandes, o de que Teddy y PJ tenían hijos, a pesar de todo, ellos eran familia.


**¡Hola! Bueno este es un fic de Good Luck Charlie, mi serie favorita de Disney (Bueno, después de Hannah Montana, claro) Y me decidí a escribir un fic.**

**Espero les gunte.  
**

**Besos.  
**

**Disclaimer: Buena Suerte Charlie aún no es mío. Por lo tanto, esta historia es solo para divertir.**

* * *

**Somos Familia:**

Una chica de quince años se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su computadora portátil, rebuscó en la estantería de al lado hasta encontrar un CD que no había visto y luego lo metió en la laptop.

El video que apareció en pantalla parecía ser casero, en una casa como cualquier otra, con una adolescente común. La chica rió.

Esos videos tenían como quince años. Le dio mucha nostalgia pensar en esos momentos. En realidad no los recordaba, es decir, "Quince años" ella recién había nacido. Pero algunos videos eran más actuales, por no decir "menos viejos". Estaban los que tenían catorce, trece, diez, e inclusive cinco años.

Eran los videos que su tan adoraba hermana mayor había hecho para ella.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Tanto, tanto…

Charlie Duncan tenía ahora quince años. Era una niña simple, alegre, animada, y dulce, que velaba por su hermano menor Toby, quién ya tenía once años. La misma edad que tenía su hermano mayor Gabe en los videos más viejos.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sus hermanos ya no vivían con ella.

PJ tenía ahora treinta y un años y vivía con su mujer Annie, con quién tuvo una hija, que tenía tres años. La misma edad que tenía ella en los videos más viejos.

Luego, estaba Teddy, quién tenía treinta años, y vivía con su novio y esposo Spencer. Ellos tenían una hija de dos años.

También estaba su adorable hermano Gabe, aunque ahora prefería que lo llamen Gabriel, porque ya tenía veinticinco. Aún no tenía hijos… por ahora. Vivía solo en un departamento que él mismo se pagaba con su trabajo.

Y por último estaban ellos. Charlie y Toby. Quienes vivían con sus padres. Amy y Bob Duncan ya tenían sesenta años. Ellos eran enérgicos aún, pero habían criado cinco niños y eso era cansador, por eso Cahrlie y Toby ayudaban continuamente en su casa.

A ellos les hubiese gustado vivir las épocas jóvenes de sus padres y sus hermanos. Por eso los videos eran una forma de aferrarse a aquello que no podían recordar.

Pero después de todo era feliz

Sus hermanos venían a visitarlos muy a menudo. Estaba agradecida de que su familia no fuera como las típicas de Estados Unidos, las cuales no solían frecuentarse muy seguido.

Que sus hermanos estuvieran ahí era un sustento para ella y para Tobby.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Charlie frunció el seño. Pausó el video en donde Teddy hablaba y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió.

- Cahr… - Dijo tímidamente su hermano menor. - ¿Puedo ver algo contigo?

- ¡Claro! Pasa. – Dijo invitándola a pasar. - ¿Qué quieres ver?

- Es un video llamado… - Dijo mirando el CD - "Buena Fortuna Toby" – Charlie rió.

- Ven, vamos a verlo. – Se acercaron a su escritorio y ella reemplazó el CD de Teddy por el de Toby. En el se veía a un Gabe de unos… trece años, diciendo algunas cosas.

- **_Bueno Cahr… ¡Toby! Anoche luego de acostarte, darte un beso en la frete y cantarte una canción de cuna…_**

- **_¿Una canción de cuna? – Preguntó una chica a su lado. - ¿Podrías cantarla?_**

- **_Ehhh Si… - Dijo vacilante - "Toby, duerme ya… duérmete, duérmete…"_**

Ambos rieron. Ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado.

- **_Y… voy a terminar con mi frase muy original: "Buena Fortuna Toby"_**

- Gabe solo quería sorprender a una chica… ¡Me utilizó! – Sonrió el pequeño.

- Ohh… PJ me utilizó muchas veces también… eso me contó Teddy.

- **_Bueno Tobby, te diré lo que he aprendido de chicas. Nada. Así que…_**

- **_¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Teddy apareciendo en escena. _**

- **_Grabo un video diario para Toby._**

- **_¡Pero ese es mí asunto!_**

- **_¡Ya no más! – Canturreó. – Así que la próxima vez que invite a salir a una chica, deséame buena fortuna Tobby._**

- **_¿Qué? ¿Buena Fortuna Tobby? ¿Fortuna de que?_**

- **_De no ori "Buena Suerte Cahrlie"_**

- **_Oh, no, dame mi cámara ahora._**

- **_¡Buena fortuna Toby!_**

- **_¡Buena suerte Charlie! – Grito Teddy peleando por la cámara._**

Ambos rieron, no recordaba claro, quizás Charlie podría pero Toby no, era un recién nacido.

Estaban por sacar el CD cuando oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Toby.

- ¡Yo! – Gritó una voz masculina.

- Gabe. – Susurraron a la vez los chicos.

- Dile Gabriel. No te olvides. – Remarcó ella.

- De acuerdo. – Contestó abriéndole la puerta. - ¡Gabe! – Gritó tirándose a sus brazos. Charile se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¡Hola Toby! – Dijo cariñosamente su hermano. – No lo olvides, ya lo soy Gabe, soy Gabriel. – Sonrió. Su hermano parecía ser más grande de lo que era. ¡Tenía veinticinco, no sesenta! Parecía más cansado que sus padres. Él se acercó y despeinó con cariño a Cahrlie. - ¿Qué miran? – Ella le mostró la laptop. - ¿Buena Fortuna Toby? ¿En serio? – Ellos sonrieron. – Saquen eso.

- ¿Qué?

- No tiene sentido que vean eso. Es estúpido.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó dolorido Toby.

- Es viejo, no merece la pena que lo vean.

- Pero… Teddy hizo esto para que lo veamos.

- Yo no, simplemente quería sorprender a una chica. – Contestó con brusquedad. Luego recapacitó. – Eh… lo siento. Es decir, vean el video. Lo hice por eso. – Ambos sonrieron. Gabe no era el mismo que de chico, pero por lo menos no era otra persona.

- ¡Hola! – Gritaron en el umbral de la puerta. Gabe se alejó para dejarlos pasar.

- ¡Teddy! ¡PJ! – Se emocionaron a la vez, Charlie y Toby.

- Gabe, ¿Qué le dices a los chicos? ¿Qué te llamen Gabriel? ¡Por favor! No tiene sentido.

- ¿No, Señor Patrick John? – Preguntó Gabe sonriendo.

- ¡Bueno, es trabajo! ¡No puedo hacer que me llamen PJ! Pero en familia, siempre voy a ser ese. – Gabe rodó los ojos.

- Okay, okay, soy Gabe, entonces… - Dijo con resignación el chico, pero sonrió.

- ¿Qué veían? – Preguntó Teddy. - ¿Buena Fortuna Toby? Eso es una ¡Copia, copia! – Gritó mirando a Gabe y sacando el CD para poner otro de ella.

- Oye, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

- Eso es plagio. – Sonrió. – Esto está mucho mejor. – Comentó al verse hablar.

- ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó Amy entrando en la habitación, seguida de Bob.

- ¡Mamá, papá! – Gritaron Teddy, Gabe y PJ, siempre que venían era así, por más de que los vieran una vez a la semana, como mínimo. Se abrazaron el grupo. Como, pensaba Cahrlie, seguramente lo hacían antes de que ellos nacieran.

- Vengan. – Susurró PJ. Ellos no lo dudaron. Se unieron al abrazo familiar.

"_Cuando crezca, tendré una familia grande" _Pensó Charlie.

Y justo cuando se unían al abrazo, alcanzaron a escuchar:

**_- Bueno Charlie así que somos una gran familia. Tienes diez años, eres muy grande. En poco tiempo ya serás adolescente. Toby tiene seis, por eso, dejaré de hacer estos videos diarios. Porque ¡Me voy a vivir con Spencer! Tengo veinticinco, ya era hora… Estoy segura de que muchos años después, cuando la familia se junte, vamos a recordar todas las aventuras que pasamos juntos, y ¡que pasaremos! Te amo hermana. Y hasta ese momento… Buena Suerte Chalire._**


End file.
